


Humanities Second Chance

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Eileen, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Mpreg, Post Apocalyptic World, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: The world changed after the Earth rose up against humanity. Disaster after disaster struck, decimating the population, but as humans have always found a way to do - they  survived.They might have changed a little in the process but, they survived. Not that the new generation of kids knew anything different. They hear the stories, the tales, but to them, this is the new normal.And Sam is about to embark on the next phase of his life - getting mated.





	Humanities Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT~ This is my last bingo square! It's been written for around 2 weeks waiting for someone to look at it before I posted, but it's done! (Thanks again Deadlykittenkay!!!)
> 
> This fills the Saileen Square and the idea of Alpha!Eileen helping Omega!Sam through his heat was from Unforth. One of the things we discussed is that you don't often see fics with Alpha females, especially in a context where it's explicit. We all know VERY well how Omega males work, but I can't recall anything at the moment about how Alpha females work. so while i didn't intend to have any smut in my last couple of squares, you've probably noticed i already failed there.
> 
> since I was starting (kinda) from scratch, i wound up doing a little world building, which is how we wound up in the setting we're in. (Much later, after i wrote this, i heard a song that i hadn't heard in a while that brought me right back to this fic, "No Hurry" By EscapeKey - it might qualify as a folk or filk song. but it's kinda perfect for it. )

The world hadn’t always been like this, Sam knew. The human population – what was left of it, that is – still couldn’t agree what exactly had happened.

There were rumors of nuclear missiles being launched but Bobby had said nothing would have survived had that been the case. John had mentioned a number of natural disasters just rolling over the world one after another – terrible earthquakes of never before seen magnitudes, hurricanes and tornados, tsunamis.

There wasn’t much left of the great human civilization that had been built. Coasts had disappeared, entire metropolises had been swallowed. Sam had never seen a city, just the exoskeletons of one, once. He’d been too little to know anything different. Dean had been just old enough to have hazy memories of things that didn’t even exist anymore.

Ellen said it was the earth reclaiming its own.

Still the disasters didn’t explain what happened after. Humanity had changed, and it had happened far too quickly to have been natural. Nuclear missiles might have accounted for that.

Some conspiracy theorists – aka Rufus – said it hadn’t been nuclear missiles that were launched, but that some government, somewhere, had made a last ditch effort to save humanity. That it was a virus they spread even as the world was tearing apart around them.

If it was true – and Sam didn’t see why it even mattered at this point - the virus changed the small pockets of humanity that remained. Decimated by nature, many of the survivors didn’t make it through the transitions forced upon them. That’s what had happened to Sam’s mom, Bobby’s wife, Ellen’s husband, both of Eileen’s parents…

Whatever the cause, adults had fared worse than children.  No one knew why.

It didn’t really matter to Sam. The adults got weird about it, sometimes, and Sam could hear his dad talking about the good old days when men were men and women were women, but he’d quiet as soon as his sons were in earshot.

Sam couldn’t imagine a world without the many combinations that were available today. Instead of a reproductively dividing line between men and women, now some women were capable of impregnating others and some men were capable of bearing children. Ellen said it was a survival trait – the more people that could get pregnant, the more likely the human race would continue on, as long as the environment could sustain them. Some groups of people all over the world were bound to have different male to female ratios, and travel was dangerous these days

He supposed it made sense.

At any rate, he and Dean were Omegas. They could get any woman or another Omega pregnant or become pregnant themselves, which meant their options for partners were wider. He was currently being courted by another Omega male and a female Alpha, while Dean had been courted by 2 Alphas – one male and one female – and an Omega male. Cas had, in fact, been the only other Omega male in the camp, and the one that Dean had decided on when it was his turn to choose 4 years ago.

Omega males and Alpha females were much sought after because they had all the options that Alpha males and Omega females didn’t, though Sam had the sneaking suspicion that their father was ashamed of the fact that all the surviving males in the Winchester line – including John himself – were classified as Omegas, though he tried to hide it.

He’d overheard some of the adults talking about how they preferred Alpha males and Omega females, since it was closer to the world they’d once known, despite the other differences between the sexes of the old days and the sexes of the new.

Sam wiped off the sweat dripping down his face and grimaced. His heat had come early and he hadn’t yet finished prepping the mating nest.  Only Omega’s got heats (the males producing slick to facilitate the way) while Alphas had knots. No one knew who would be what until they presented sometime in the first few years after puberty started.

Tonight, Sam was supposed to choose between his suitors and officially mate with one of them during his heat. Honestly, he liked both of them, but he blushed when he thought of Eileen. She was the one he wanted most.

He just hoped Gabriel wasn’t too upset.

Sam looked around the building set aside for the first mating of a new couple. The older folks called it a wedding, but there was no government left to make it official and binding. Sam didn’t see the point. Why would he need total strangers to give their blessing on his personal life? Dean had agreed. New terminology had risen over the last twenty years to accommodate the changes in society and in the people, and Sam was sure the language wasn’t done changing.

The building was built away from the village proper, giving it privacy. It was small, with a single room with one exception. There was a basic kitchen on one side and a large fireplace on the other. In the middle was a pile of blankets and pillows, but no bed. At the rear of the building, nestled into a wall made of shelves, was the only other door which led to a bathing room. Cozy, warm, and had everything they could possibly need during his heat.

Which was coming faster. At this rate, Sam wouldn’t need to build up any sort of fire, he’d already be burning up.

He pulled his cloth bag over to the small, intimate table in the kitchen and pulled out the gift he’d brought for Eileen, and tried to decide where to place it. This was the last thing he needed to do before the ceremony started and he made his choice.

Frowning, he looked at the large knife Dean had helped him make. It was a practical gift, for a practical girl, and Eileen was the best hunter in the village besides Bobby. But Sam kind of wished he’d had something more. Something more special to give her for the first day of the rest of their lives.

“You’re overthinking it, Sammy,” Dean said from the door. He leaned in the doorway and wrinkled his nose, not coming in any further.

“I just want today to be perfect,” Sam said. “For both of us.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Dean said with a dopey smile, looking down in an attempt to hide it. A hand slipped around his round waist, and then Cas’s dark head appeared in the doorway as well.

“Everything will be fine, Sam. I assure you, it’s perfectly normal to be nervous.” Cas leaned his heavy body into Dean and Sam smiled at his brother and his brothers mate. John didn’t like that word, and kept using the old word – husband - but it  _ felt  _ right to the younger generation. Sam wasn’t sure, but maybe it was about making it their own thing. New world, new words, new ways.

It was obvious the old ways hadn’t panned out very well. Not if they’d damaged the earth enough that she rose up against them.

“C’mon, Sammy, it’s time.” Dean jerked his head out the door to indicate the clearing that would, by now, be filled with people waiting Sam’s decision. Sam swallowed and nodded.

Dean and Cas disappeared from view and Sam took a huge, calming breath, then followed.

He stepped out of the door and blinked at the bright sun, letting his eyes adjust before he moved out further. Eileen and Gabriel both stood before him, the rest of the village arrayed behind them. Dean, Cas and their first child stood between, their stomachs both showing how successful their union was. It was unusual for a couple to have both mates pregnant at the same time, but in this world, it was becoming more and more common.

John hovered close by, Bobby and Ellen beside him.

“Sam Winchester, this is your first heat in your twentieth year and it is time to choose from your potential suitors. Have you made your choice?” Bobby intoned solemnly, Ellen turned her body for Eileen to see and signed Bobby’s words.

Swallowing, Sam nodded, his eyes straying towards Eileen who glanced up at him as soon as Ellen was finished. She met his eyes and sent him a warm, hopeful smile. He walked down the steps and came to a stop when he was within inches of Eileen. His hands twitched out to hold hers but he made himself stop and look at Gabriel first.

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. It was hard to choose, but…” Sam looked over at Eileen shyly and smiled.

Gabriel nodded and stepped back. “It’s okay, Sammy. I didn’t think I really stood a chance anyway. I wish you both a happy life.”

With Sam’s announcement, Gabriel fell back into the crowd, leaving Eileen and Sam alone before Bobby and Ellen. Bobby wasn’t much for speeches, so he said a few gruff words about relationships being hard work but how they were worth it, then Ellen tied their hands together in what Sam had heard was once called a handfasting, using an elegant piece of cloth made for their mating.

Sam and Eilleen kissed, the crowd – all their friends and family – cheered, and with a blush the two of them made their escape into the little house, their hands still tied.

They closed the door behind them, shutting out the brightness of the sun. In the suddenly enclosed space, their scents permeated the room. Sam inhaled deeply. His heat scent was strong, but he could just make out the delectable scent of Eileen underneath it.

“I’m so glad you have chosen me, Sam,” Eileen said. He blushed and ducked his head. Her hand touched his jaw and he lifted up enough to just look at her. He knew that some people thought their height difference was absurd, but Sam didn’t care one bit about that. He stared at her in awe, suddenly tongue tied and she smiled, lifted their joined hands together and gave his a kiss.

It was sweet and gentle, full of love. It only ramped up the fire inside him more.

The fingers of their right hands joined together to pull at the knot on their left, hands awkwardly crossed and held between them. the cloth fell away and Sam caught it, carefully, smoothing it out and placing it on the small table beside the door.

She stepped closer to him, hands reaching to cup his jaw, his cheeks, sliding around so that her fingers threaded through his hair. She tugged lightly and he moaned, swaying forward.

“Eileen,” Sam breathed. He was losing his focus, desire curling through him, the gift on the table forgotten. She smiled and pulled him towards the blankets, urging him to disrobe on the way. He shed his simple shirt and pants quickly, his feet already bare for the ceremony, and when he was done, she was just as naked as he was.

She was beautiful.

And very obviously just as aroused as he was.

He blushed again as he felt the slick between his legs, saw Eileen’s nose flare. Together, they lay on the blankets side by side. Sam was breathing hard as their feet tangled together, their bodies so close that he could feel her breath, the soft teasing slide of her nipples against his chest. He stared at her, heat coiling inside him, his eyes flicking down to her lips and back up and then they were meeting in the middle, Sam groaning as their lips touched.

That was the breaking point. Gasping, Sam and Eileen’s bodies collided fully, arms wrapping and pulling at each other desperately, the friction of their cocks more delicious than anything Sam could have ever imagined. His eyes rolled back in his head, his lashes fluttering, as he imagined what it would be like to have her inside of him.

How it would be when his heat was sated and he could be inside of her.

The kisses grew desperate; wet and sloppy, their hips undulating together. Sam gripped her back with one large hand, the other sliding down to grasp a thigh and squeeze. Eileen growled lowly, the vibrations rolling through Sam as her lips trailed along his neck and nipping at the long throat. He threw his head back and whimpered, his eyes opening wide when he felt the first breach of his hole.

Eileen pressed a finger inside him and his whole body thrummed with need, with desire, his legs wrapping around her, trying to pull her closer. He shuddered in her arms, tucking his nose into her neck and begging for her, forgetting she couldn’t hear him, forgetting she couldn’t see his lips. He was ready, so ready, so…oooooh….

He moaned wetly into her neck as the single finger became two. He panted, lost in desire, in bliss, but needing more, so much more.

He was so lost in her, that he didn’t hear her own soft cries, hear her calling his name. He mouthed shakily down her throat, over her shoulders, to the swell of her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, alternating the harsh sucks with gentle, teasing licks. Eileen arched, pushing her chest out with a cry, her hips rolling into his. The grip of the fingers holding Sam’s ass, holding one cheek spread for her, tightened and the fingers of her other hand stilled briefly before adding in a third and pushing deeper, deeper, deeper – oh fuuuuuuck!

Sam nearly bit down in his surprise. That was oh so much better than trying to do that to himself, so much more satisfying. He raised his head, cupped Eileens face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue plunging inside before pulling back and tracing her lips. Each touch of their lips and their tongues tingled, just one more wonderful sensation on top of all the rest.

Pulling away, he whispered, “Please, please, Eileen, I need -” Her fingers thrust and twisted and he bit his lip, rocking down on those sinful fingers. “Pleaaase,” he nearly sobbed.

Her fingers withdrew and he whimpered. Eileen knelt, pushing at his hip to roll him over to his back and he went willingly, legs spreading wide. Her hands ran along the insides of his thighs, coated in slick. She pulled one hand back and licked her fingers, her eyes closing in pure enjoyment.

His own eyes widened. He didn’t think he could feel more aroused but Eileen kept proving him wrong. And now that she was knelt before him, he could fully appreciate the jutting evidence of her desire. It wasn’t as long as his, despite her Alpha status, but it was definitely big enough and he couldn’t wait to feel her inside him.

Burning up with both the induced need of heat and his own, very real desire for his mate, Sam reached down and pulled his legs up to expose himself to Eileen, hoping to entice her inside him.

“You’re so beautiful, Sam,” she said reverently. “You…” she choked on the words, lunged forward and covered his larger body with hers, sealing their mouths together, wrapping her arms around him, her breasts dangling and brushing with his body, her length nudging forward, forward, the tip touching his hole. He bit his lip on another whimper as she slowly pressed into him.

Tearing his lips away from hers, he arched into the thrust and wrapped his legs around Eileen’s body. He urged her forward till she was sheathed inside him. Sam’s vision whited out as she began to thrust. Hot and hard, she filled him, lighting him up from the inside with every roll of her hips. They were both breathing hard now, her nose nudging at his bared throat, his hands on her ass, kneading the firm flesh.

“Sam,” she moaned, “You feel so good…” she licked at his neck, sweat dripping off both of them. “Are you ready?” she whispered.

Sam nodded frantically. He could feel something else pressing against his entrance, something bigger – her knot, what made an Alpha an Alpha – and he ground down against her, coaxing it inside.

It felt so fucking good.

The knot pushed Eileen deeper and put pressure on just the right spot, sending sparks flying behind his eyes with every thrust. It didn’t take long to catch, their hips stuttering together, white hot pleasure searing through him.

He stiffened and came with a shout, coating their bodies in his come. Eileen bit down on his neck, not breaking the skin, her hips pushing and grinding faster, losing her rhythm until she finally stilled. She let go and threw her head back with a shout, spilling inside of him.

Sam couldn’t believe he could feel her release, hot and thick. Her cock twitched and he felt another pulse flood him.

It soothed something inside him, soothed his heat, and he finally felt cool for the first time all night as he collapsed, his legs falling away and into the blankets. She fell on him, her hips twitching once in a while, as she came again and again inside of him. He wrapped his arms around her sweaty back and she leaned up slightly on her elbows, pushing his sweat soaked hair out of his face.

“Hey, Sam,” she said quietly. Eileen looked down at him adoringly. “I can’t wait for you to know how good this feels. Thank you for choosing me. I’ve always loved you Sam, and I’ll always take care of you.”

“I’ll always take care of you too, Eileen. I love you, too…” She settled down against his chest and snuggled in. It would take some time for her knot to die down and Sam’s heat was just beginning. They needed to rest while they could.

Because they had a very pleasantly busy 3 days ahead of them, and a lifetime together to look forward to.

The world may be different now, but Sam never knew what it was before, and he mostly didn’t care. His childhood may have been chaos as the adults adjusted, but things had mostly settled now and he was happy. His family was happy and through his brothers mating and now his own, it was growing.

He was safe, comfortable and in love. And everything was looking to just get happier from this point on.

What more could you really want from life?

  



End file.
